seraphinafandomcom-20200216-history
Ityasaari
Ityasaari is a race of human-dragon hybrids. Each of the ityasaari has silver scales on some part of their bodies, though the coverage varies. Other physical oddities or deformities range from possessing a tail to having feathers. As Okra Carmine is one hundred eight years old, it can be inferred that at least some of the ityasaari have extended lifespans like dragons. They appear to possess an enhanced memory, as Seraphina displayed multiple times. Seraphina Dombegh is the most notable of the ityasaari, although there are others known. Known Ityasaari There are eighteen ityasaari total. Following is a list of the eightteen known ityasaari and, if known, their physical deformities and abilties. Seraphina Dombegh *Silver scales on her left forearm and in a band around her diaphragm Seraphina has the ability to see the other ityasaari in visions and communicate with them telepathically. Jannoula (Otter) * Once had scales on her forearms, now burned off Jannoula has mind control abilities. Okra Carmine (Miss Fusspots) *A tail Okra Carmine has literal "gut feelings" about the future; her stomach can give her hunches about what will happen and/or where she should be, but only right before she needs to know. Lars (Loud Lad) *A slim band of silver scales on right bicep He inlaid glass gems on his scales to make it look like he has a Porphyrian style bracelet to ease suspicion. Lars is a genius musician, architect, and inventor. Abdo (Fruit Bat) *Silver scales on the inside of his throat and mouth, preventing speech Abdo is unusually good at climbing. Nedouard Basimo (Finch) * Has a beak, like a finch's Phloxia (Gargoyella) * A very wide mouth that reaches to her ears when she smiles * Sharp, shark-like teeth Mina (Miserere) *Feathers (Nobody knows why if she's a half-dragon..?) *Wings Gaios (Nag), Gelina (Nagini) * silver scales in neat patches behind their ears, luckily out of sight from all but those who are searching for them. Brasidas (Newt) *Undescribed, but "wallowing" *Blind singer Pandowdy *Never stopped growing, unlimited lifespan, enormous size & strength, covered in silver scales everywhere(making him look like a metal monster at first glance) *St. Pandowdy Paulos Pende (Pelican Man) *A wattle hanging from his throat (Again, why? He's a half-dragon...? Pende is a Porphyrian priest of Chakhon, and the leader of the Porphyrian ityasaari. He can remove Jannoula from the minds of those she controls. His ability likely has something to do with stargazing, as his avatar is always looking to the starry sky in Seraphina's garden. Blanche (Glimmerghost) * Mind controlling powers (What is she, a god? No! She's a Half-dragon! I was surprised too!) Od Fredricka des Uurne * Muralist * Scales all over her head, giving the appearance of a particularly bad case of cradle cap Gianni Patto (Tiny Tim) * Clawed feet, bigger than an average foot, enhanced strength * Considered the bogeyman of the Ninyish mountains Ingar (The Librarian) * Silvery, membranous wings Zythia Perdixis Camba/ Camba (Master Smasher) * Very strong * Scaly patches around her knees * Limited shape-shifting (originally was male, later became female)(And she's ALSO a..... what..? Are you sure this is the right species Carl? Yes..? Okay, she's also a half-dragon I guess..?) References Category:Characters Category:Ityasaari Category:Incomplete